sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Anderson
Sailor Mercury is one of the central Characters in the Sailor Moon metaseries. Her real name is Amy Anderson (水野 亜美,Mizuno Ami,or mainly Ami Mizuno in the other versions}}, a genius schoolgirl who can transform into one of the series' specialized heroines, the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Mercury is the first member of the Sailor Team to be discovered by Sailor Moon, and serves as the "brains" of the group. Her powers are associated with phases of water, and she can use her supercomputer to quickly analyze a foe in battle. Aside from the main body of the Sailor Moon series, Ami features in her own short story in the manga, called "Ami's First Love." Originally published in Volume 14 of the manga, this was the only one of three "Exam Battle" stories to be made into a "Special" for the anime series. In addition, a number of image songs featuring Ami's character have been released, including the contents of three different 3-inch CD singles. The Anime Sailor Moon Amy is extremely intelligent, and attends a computer school. She first appeared in Episode 5, ''Computer School Blues''. Central Control suspected that she was from the Negaverse. Luna seemingly confirmed this when she and Serena saw that her disk (which she lost) has dark energy. When Serena used Disguise Power and goes to stop her, however, she discovered that Garoben, impersonating Amy's teacher, was the true Negamonster. Shortly after, Amy was revealed to be Sailor Mercury when the symbol appeared on her forehead, so Luna gave her the pen that she used to transform. After she used Mercury Bubbles Blast to make Garoben cold and obscure her vision, Sailor Moon destroyed Garoben. Two episodes later, Sailor Mars joined the team of Sailor Scouts. Together, the three Sailor Scouts foiled all of Jedite's schemes and defeated him. They foiled the rest of Neflite's evil plans. During Zoycite's evil plans, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus joined up with the other Sailor Scouts, and they foiled all the villains' schemes. Sailor Mercury was attacked by the Doom and Gloom Girls in the final episode, and was apparently killed when they wrapped vines around her to drain her energy. She never killed any of the Doom and Gloom Girls. Her spirit returned with the other Sailor Scouts to help Princess Serena defeat Queen Beryl, and afterward she was revived along with the others, although none of them remembered being Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moon R When Alan and Ann sent the Cardian Minotaur to gather energy for the Doom Tree, Luna restored Sailor Mercury's memory, along with Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. She learned an attack called "Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze", during Cardian Skulker's attempt to steal energy from babies. Amy almost moved to Germany in Episode 16, but at the last second stayed with the Sailor Scouts to help them defeat the droid, Frosty, using her new move Shine Aqua Illusion. Amy won a chess tournament, defeating Bertie in the finals. Bertie's response was to do a "freeze play" game with her, where whenever a player lost chess pieces they would be frozen, but Tuxedo Mask shattered the spell, and Bertie turned good when Sailor Moon used Moon Crystal Healing Activation to heal her. Sailor Moon S Sailor Mercury also fought alongside the others against the Heart Snatchers. Amy was the third of the Sailor Scouts to be targeted for her Pure Heart. The Daimon, Dovlin, extracted it, but it was later returned to her. She and Byruit tied for the highest marks on an exam, and got into an argument with her at one point. She fought against Byruit, who was eventually defeated by Sailor Moon, causing her own machine to destroy her. Sailor Moon Super S In Episode 16, Pegasus upgraded Sailor Mercury's transformation, along with the others, into a Super Sailor, where she used the upgraded attack "Super Aqua Illusion". Amy was the third of the Sailor Scouts to be targeted by the Amazon Trio. Tiger's Eye looked into her dream mirror and didn't find Pegasus. In Episode 24, while fighting off an attack from Besu Besu's monster, Kerokero, Sailor Mercury learned a new attack called Mercury Aqua Rhapsody. Voiced by Karen Bernstein in Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon R, and then by Lisa Balkan for Sailor Moon S and Sailor Moon Super S. Attacks *Mercury Bubbles Blast: Creates dense clouds of mist, which can chill and blind the enemy *Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze: Freezes the enemy in ice. First used in Sailor Moon R *Shine Aqua Illusion: Can freeze the enemy in ice or project a defensive barrier. First used in Sailor Moon R. *Super Aqua Illusion: A more powerful version of the Shine Aqua Illusion. First used in Sailor Moon Super S. *Mercury Aqua Rhapsody: Shoots blasts of water at the enemy. First used in Sailor Moon Super S. Profile Ami's most-emphasized character trait is that she is enormously intelligent—in the anime and manga she is rumored by other characters to have an IQ of three hundred. Ami is often depicted as sweet, gentle, and loyal, as well as slightly insecure. Early on in the story, she relies heavily on the approval of her mother, teachers, and friends, but as the series progresses she becomes stronger and more confident in herself. She is generally the most sensible of the main characters, and is often the only one embarrassed when the group has a dull-witted moment. As the story begins, she attends Azabu Jūban Junior High along with Usagi Tsukino and, later, Makoto Kino. Throughout the series, much of Ami's free time is spent studying. She loves to read, and dreams aloud of one day being a physician like her mother. When she is given the opportunity to study in Germany, she gets as far as the airport before deciding to stay in Japan and fight evil alongside her friends. Ami has great appreciation for art as well as science, and, contrary to the usual depiction of a bookworm, even enjoys pop culture and romance novels (though she is usually embarrassed to admit it). In both the anime and the manga, Ami's diligence in her studies becomes a running gag; she often comically scolds Usagi and the others for not doing their homework, and she can become obsessive about being the best student. Her character has been interpreted as a political commentary on the education system of Japan]]. She sometimes displays attraction to boys her age, and other times aversion to the idea. Love letters are listed as the one thing she has most trouble with, and when she later receives one, it gives her a rash. In the anime, a classmate named Ryo Urawa learns her identity and expresses attraction to her, but this is never resolved, as he disappears after just two appearances in the first series. Urawa appears in episodes 27 and 41. Besides reading, Ami is shown playing chess and swimming in order to relax. As the team scholar, computers are listed her strong point; she even belongs to the club at school. She loves all her classes, especially mathematics. Her favorite foods are given as sandwiches and anmitsu, with her least favorite being yellowtail. Other loves include cats and the color aquamarine. Ami is one of the few girls in the series whose family situation is explicitly mentioned in the anime. Her parents are divorced, and she lives with her mother, a busy doctor who is not home very often, named Saeko in the live-action series. Ami's mother's name is mentioned in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Act 33, but not in any other version of the metaseries. They look very similar, and Ami admires her mother and longs to live up to her example. Besides her workaholic tendencies, Ms. Mizuno is portrayed as a good person who openly resents not having more time to spend with her daughter. Ami's father is never named, but is stated in the manga and anime to be a painter. The manga says that he never visits them, having decided one day not to come home from the forest where he was relaxing and painting, but he sends her postcards on her birthday. Thinking about this, Ami sometimes resents her parents' selfishness in separating. However, in the anime Ami seems to appreciate her father and seems to share some of his artistic traits, at one point even composing matching lyrics for a tune that had none. In the manga, Ami's mother is revealed to be fairly rich, as they live in a condominium. Ami is shown testing the strength of a sword that the Sailor Senshi received on the moon by using it to chip a diamond ring. When the girls panic, she calms them by saying that her mother has many more. Ami was a kind and gentle person who disliked quarrels and abhorred harming innocent people. This trait was even cited in the title of an anime episode, "Believe in Love! Ami, a Kind Hearted Senshi," where she persuaded Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune not to kill Hotaru. Like her comrades, her loyalty to Sailor Moon was unwavering, and she would sacrifice her life for her princess if necessary. Transformations 600px Category:Sailor Scouts Category:Heart Snatcher targets Category:Dark Moon Circus targets Category:Characters